sandsversefandomcom-20200214-history
Isabell
Isabell is a New Zealand Kea who "sells" bites. She has never successfully earned a profit, because biting is one of her favorite activities, and she does it for free many times a day. Her true business can better be described as thievery. She is a self-described outlaw, and can be easily manipulated into a particular course of action if she is led to believe it's illegal. She is ultimately good-hearted, though, and shows interest in helping friends and acquaintances: she is generous, but all her gifts are stolen. Isabell is invincible to anything that is "of" the mountains, as she was forged there. She is, however, significantly weakened by bog water. Isabell's allies include other bird vendors, and T I K K A, who she admires as an agent of chaos. She lives with a goblin named Bibbit, given to her by Lester. Bibbit serves as her door guardian and friend, enjoys the movie Rush Hour Three, and will never stop growing in size or power. She also possesses a demon named Spandsley, who takes the form of a talking clock and was sold to her by tumblr user cjcannon. She also has a cousin named Primo FwEEEEEt, a South Island Kaka who dislikes crime and isn't fully comfortable with mountains; this causes some strain in their relationship, but they ultimately get along. Primo was initially friendly towards Ezekiel, until threatened by the Moundboys, whereupon he called Isabell for help. As well as this, she has a brother named Fear who Isabell claims Rexbert licked. Her first enemy is Ptolemy (pastadealer100), because she "gifted" him with the name Pteronddery and insists it's his true name. She is also feuding with Ezekiel (selleroffortunes100), who contends that mountains are dumb and bad and mounds are great and powerful, whereas Isabell holds that mounds are foolish dirt piles and mountains are strong and tall. Ezekiel attempted to insult her with the name "MountainRascal", but she wears it with pride. Despite their contention, a romantic relationship between Isabell and Ezekiel is alluded to. Tor Web Browsir How To De lete An Wiki Lie Tor Web Browsir How To Delieve An Wiki's Calumny Googol CRome Inconeto How To Prevent Spa Day Tor Web Browsir Prove Ezekabell Not Cannon How IsIsabell is also in a rivalry with the very round and good looking Rexbert, of which she is clearly inferior.abell's hunger is vast, Googol Crome Inconginto How To Un-Destroy Web Page Googol Crome How To Insert An Section and she enjoys eating a wide variety of foods, including butter, cheese, seeds, fruit, flesh from living sheep, and cars. She's allergic to lead, but, like most birds, immune to capsaicin. Her other interests include sorcery and yelling. She is often seen to phase-shift into different planes of reality, which can allow her to draw on vast powers those planes possess: she learned this ability from a book. She speaks in typical Sands Vernacular, but has claimed that all her spelling and grammatical mistakes are deliberate rebellion against the rules of language. In her words, "Yeah I’m Know Your Grammar Rules! Can Spell Corrictly Anytime. How Many Time’s I’ve Got To Say???? I’M OUTLAW" Isabel is running for the Spirit World Elections under the platform of being "God Of Mountain’s That Slumber In The Sea And Magma That Bubble’s Beneath And Change’s And Small Discord". She is likely to lose the elections. Category:Vendor Category:Non-Canon Category:Birds Category:Spirit World Candidates